Ever Looming Fate
by Ziggler
Summary: Sesshomaru stumbles upon the magical well and finds himself in the future. Stubborn and unyeilding, he struggles to adapt to this new and interesting world. What does the future hold for him? Can it be love? Sesshomaru X Kagome
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

"Awww… c'mon Kagome. You've only been here for a week and you're leaving already?"

"Inuyasha, I already told you. I can't stay here that long. It's not like I'm in middle school anymore. I've got things to do in my own life.. and besides, with Naraku gone you guys don't need me."

"But that doesn't mean we don't want you around." Sango spoke up. She hated to see her friend leave, especially after such a short visit.

It was true. Kagome was coming to see them less and less these days. But did they honestly expect her to stay here all the time? Naraku had been defeated for years so there was no real necessity for her to be there. Of course, that wouldn't keep her from visiting the small group of travelers. She promised them when she left after that final battle that she would return as often as she could. And she did.

For a while, it was as if nothing had changed. Kagome stayed for as long as a month at times and only left for a day or two. But then things began to happen for the small girl back in her own time. High school had started up and new things began to take priority. Things that didn't matter that much before began to influence the girl. And thus she was sucked into the teenage world of cars, boys and parties..

It wasn't long before Kagome began to taper off her visits to the feudal era early; wanting to go back sooner and sooner. It was Miroku who made the comment that she probably had more important things to do than sit around—

"More important things to do!? Nothing is more important than her friends!" Inuyasha practically shouted at this comment.

"Oh be quiet..." The priest said calmly. "You're just upset because she has a boyfriend." The hanyou crossed his arms over his chest and scowled, but did not say a word.

"Please stop it you guys..." Kagome said as he looked pleadingly between the two. "I thought, of all people, you would be able to understand. I'm not 15 anymore! I have a job and a boyfriend and a life!" The seventeen year old was beginning to get a little defensive. She couldn't believe that they were having this argument _again_. Every time she came back it was the same battle.

_They should just be happy that I come back at all._ It was a bitter thought, and as soon as it went through her mind, she felt guilty. She really did hate the fact that she didn't have as much time to spend with them anymore. And she didn't blame them for missing her. No, she was actually quite glad that they missed her. It would have been even more awful had they not cared whether she stayed or left.

A small smile trickled over her lips as she looked around the group. They loved her, and it felt good knowing it. Kagome walked over to Sango and gave her a big hug, "Be safe." then bent down and scratched Kirara on the head. The raven haired teen turned and hugged Miroku. He smiled and held onto her for a moment before his hand began to slide down her back..

"Don't even think about it." Kagome threatened the lecherous monk through clenched teeth. The hand abruptly stopped and quickly made its way back up to her shoulders. Kagome let go of the priest and hugged Shippo, then turned to Inuyasha.

The half demon was turned slightly away from her, arms crossed over his chest and nose in the air. The sight of him made Kagome give a sigh. Inuyasha could be so immature sometimes.

Kagome raised her arms out to her sides, the indication that she wanted a hug.

"Humph..." was all she got from the boy.

Kagome scowled and let her arms drop. _How incredibly rude! _"Well alright then... have it your way." _I cannot believe that I take time off school to come visit this jerk! This is the thanks I get._ Inuyasha was just IMPOSSIBLE sometimes.Kagome turned on her heel and picked up her bag. She was just about to sling it over her shoulder with her newly found anger when she felt something around her waist. To her surprise, when she looked down she found Inuyasha's arms crossing themselves tightly over the waistband of her jeans. Her anger drizzled out of her and a strange tingly feeling filled her chest.

"Come back soon... Okay?" Asked the boy as he hugged her from behind. His breath was hot on her ear and his voice seemed softer than normal. A dam somewhere behind Kagome's eyes was itching to break and let the tears burst forward. Why was it always so hard to leave? Somehow, she held herself together.

With a small nod, Kagome smiled. "As soon as I can." She turned in his arms and gave him a real hug. As she stepped back, she took in all of their faces once more and smiled. "It won't seem that long. Trust me; I'll be back in no time." Her voice was beginning to shake from all of the pent up emotion. If she didn't leave now, there would be nothing stopping her from throwing herself at their feet and wailing in misery. _Boy, wouldn't that be a sight. A perfectly humiliating moment for them to remember me by._

Kagome internally rolled her eyes at herself. Why was she being so stupid? It wasn't like this was the last time she would visit. As she said before, she was going to come back as soon as she could. The only problem was that Kagome knew that would not be soon enough.

The girl threw her bag over her shoulder and swung her legs over the edge of the wall. Balancing for a moment longer, she looked back over her shoulder and gave a soft teary-eyed smile. It was just long enough for Inuyasha to realize how much he really missed her when she was not there. Then with a leap and a flash of blue, she was gone…

Again.

_This isn't so bad. Sitting.. in the garden.. No pressing matters of which I should attend. Except for the fact that I have no pressing matters of which I should attend. Hn. Maybe I should attend to that…_

Alright, Sesshomaru wasn't fooling anyone. He was bored out of his mind. There seemed to be nothing to do. Any and all threatening demons had been slain and those who were not so threatening were terrified to come near the grounds. It had been this way for the past couple of years, which isn't very long for an inu youkai like Sesshomaru. It was simply a 'quiet' phase. A period of time in which things ran smoothly, which was favorable for most people.

But Sesshomaru wasn't like most people. This quiet phase was just like all of the other quiet phases: boring as all hell.

A small voice, one that had grown progressively deeper over the years, perked the western lord's ears.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

_What is it now..?_ Sesshomaru thought perhaps the girl had just finished a lesson in wielding a sword and had the inspiration to take on her master.. again.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" The voice was coming closer.

_Maybe if I pretend I am sleeping._. Sesshomaru shut his eyes just as he heard the soft footfalls coming around the pathway through the garden. They paused for a moment as he knew he was being spotted, then quickly the small body was hovering over him.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" It was a whisper this time and very close to his face. Annoyed, Sesshomaru lazily opened one eye and peered out at a very rumpled looking Rin. The now twelve year old girl was wearing a very old looking kimono and her hair, that at one point in time looked very elegant, was falling out of the loops and braids and tumbling in chunks down around her sun beaten neck and face. She was smudged with dirt from head to toe and.. was that a grass stain? Someone needed to sit this one down and teach her how a proper lady should act.

But Sesshomaru wasn't that person. Not by far. And as far as he was concerned, if Rin was happy and having a good time, then there was no reason to change her. Needless to say, he wasn't a very good father figure for the child.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Rin said as she stepped back away from the youkai to give him some space. She looked a little uncertain, something that put him ill at ease.

"Yes?" He demanded. If it was news of an attack, he wouldn't know how to respond. He would be annoyed with any lowly pest that might think it would present a challenge to the western lord. But then again, he would be excited for the break in monotony.

Suddenly a wide grin broke over the young girl's face. "I brought you a present!" She announced loudly and proudly held out her gift. Sesshomaru opened his other eye to examine the object, but otherwise did not move a muscle. So much for prospect of an attack.

"What is it?" His eyes coolly landed on the girl.

"It's a hat!" Rin exclaimed, grinning broadly as ever. The lump of patchwork silk sat in the bowl made by her outstretched hands. It looked lumpy.. and kind of like something found dead in a ditch somewhere. Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose ever so slightly at that thought.

"Where did you get it?" He asked with an air of disgust. Certain she hadn't found it anywhere in the castle.

"I made it!" Rin said, still smiling. "Here, I'll put it on and show you." The girl flipped herself forward and slipped her head into the hat, then stood straight once again. The lump of fabric was firmly stuck to the top of her head. "Pretty, huh?" Rin began to model the different ways that it could be worn.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on the pieced together silk. "Hn…" was his only response. With that, he stood. He was tired of sitting around and contemplating the musings of an eleven year old human girl. He needed to do.. _something_. ANYthing or he would.. well, he didn't know what he would do. So, on impulse the youkai began to walk toward the edge of the forest.

Rin followed him for a few minutes, laughing and busy being completely immersed in her new creation. But soon she saw her dojo master walking toward the main house, and quickly ran to catch up with him, yelling something about having a present.

Sesshomaru reached the edge of the trees and didn't hesitate to keep moving. But instead of walking, the youkai bounded into the air with a great leap and was soon soaring along the treetops. Little did he know that he was moving toward an old bone well from which a group of friends was just leaving after saying goodbye to one of their fellow travelers. As fate would have it, the western lord's life would never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK. I would like to say thank you for those of you who have written reviews or even just read my first chapter of ELF. This is my first SessKag, so please be patient. A special thanks to ****Greeneyedgrimkitty for pointing out my mistake about Kagome's age. I will change that as soon as possible! **

**I guess that means that I'm not as big of a fanfreak as I thought I was. XD ... may or may not be a good thing. Anyway.. latest chapter.. ENJOY!**

Kagome felt the familiar flip of her stomach as the magic of the well caught her in mid air and sent her soaring through time. Just before softly landing in her family shrine, she couldn't help but wonder if that feeling would ever get old. So far it hadn't. But who knows.. years from now she might get tired of visiting at all. Or months from now the well may not work anymore.

That was always a risk for Kagome. The longer she waited between visits, the more she worried that maybe next time the well will be just a well. What would she do if she could never go back?

Kagome shook her head, trying to rid herself of the silly yet very saddening thoughts. She tried so hard not to think of those things and thus kept her ever so dwindling hope alive that much longer.

"Kagoooooome!" The girl snapped out of her small daze at the sound of her little brother's voice. She blinked in the dim light and found the wooden ladder leading out of the well. Beginning her ascent, she heard her brother call once again.

"Kagome!"

"I'm coming, Sota. There's no need to shout." Kagome said with a small hint of annoyance in her voice. She loved her little brother, but he could be such a worry wart at times.

"You're late." Sota's head popped over the edge of the well. He was nearly 14 and was going to be starting his first year of high school in the fall. Age had faired him well. So much so that Kagome could have sworn he would be a heart breaker. Well, except for the fact that she knew him better than that. The boy was a looker, that was for sure, but he was shy as ever and too concerned about sports and schoolwork to worry about girls. Nevertheless, his time would come, Kagome was sure of that.

"You said you'd be back at noon." He said as he watched her climb the latter.

"So?" Kagome responded as she reached the top of the wall and swung her backpack over the side, letting it drop with a thunk to the floor.

"So? It's nearly two o'clock. Mom made you lunch and now she's worried sick because you didn't show." Oh, good old Sota. He was worried about Kagome, but thought he was smart enough to fool his sister into thinking he was merely his mother's spokesman.

Kagome smiled and hopped down from the well's wooden wall. "Well, there are no clocks in the feudal era." The girl ruffled her hand through her little brother's hair. "But it's good to know that you were worried, little brother." Kagome gave a cheeky smile.

"I was not.." Sota mumbled. "And stop calling me 'little brother'. I am nearly as tall as you." The boy pointed out truthfully. Kagome rolled her eyes in a playful way.

"Oh, alright!" she said still smiling and slithered her arm around his shoulders. "C'mon.. Mom will want to know where I've been. And I'm starving!"

Together the two made their way toward the door of the dimly lit shrine. Kagome with her arm around her brother, neither fully understanding how truly lucky they were.

Within minutes, or so it seemed, Sesshomaru came to a small clearing in the wood. In the middle of the clearing was what looked to him like a well. The silver haired dog demon landed without a sound upon the soft grass. There was something on the air that intrigued him. It was a scent that curled in his nostrils and made his hairs stand on end. It was that of a miko.

A surge of energy was forming behind him and a high pitched hiss of magic pulled at his ears. Upon his instinct, Sesshomaru bent and leapt powerfully into the air just as an arrow rushed passed his shoulder. He had dodged it just in time. In mid air, the western lord turned to examine from whence it had come. There, on the ground not twenty meters from where he had been standing, was a miko.

_Just as I suspected_.

The older looking woman was drawing another arrow from her quiver and smoothly fitting it into her bow. With strength that looked almost unnatural for a woman of her age and fitness, the old woman pulled back the taught string and aimed once again. Sesshomaru could feel the level of magic behind the arrows point surge once again. This was not a weak woman.

The youkai's heart skipped a beat as the arrow was released, and with considerable accuracy. In mid air, Sesshomaru could not change direction. Though, he was able to twist backward enough to dodge the miko's attack once more. Landing again on the ground, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed on the human. He would have to kill this one. And he would do it gladly.

The metal of the sword clinked at his side as his hand crossed his body and gripped the handle.

The miko saw the fast motion and quickly readied another arrow. Sesshomaru stepped forward, ready to lunge at the human.

"Leave, youkai! Or I will be forced to kill you!" The old woman croaked.

"Hmph.." was Sesshomaru's response. Well, this was certainly shaping up to be quite the day. At least he was no longer bored. Killing this old human might just be Sesshomaru's much needed break in monotony.

Swift on his feet, the western lord ran forward then raised his sword at the old woman. The miko saw this coming and quickly fired twice at her opponent. Sesshomaru weaved slightly between the two arrows and kept coming. The attack hadn't even slowed him down. This worried the old miko. Perhaps this one was stronger than she expected.

The miko drew yet another arrow from her quiver and readied herself once again. Sesshomaru leapt into the air, ready to bring the full weight of his sword down on this woman. Ready for the smell of her spilt blood on this healthy green grass. The miko pulled back, let her energy build, and then released her power into the air. Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat as he was forced to flip backward to avoid the arrow. This was a fun game for him.

He landed briefly on the edge of the wooden well, then pushed back off and was in the air once again. The miko fired another shot, aiming for his center. Pulling the same move as before, Sesshomaru flipped backward and easily slipped out of the arrows range. The dog demon eye's lit up slightly. He was enjoying this challenge more than he expected.

But another thing that he didn't expect was a lapse in perception on his part. This time he did not land on the side of the wall, but was heading straight for it's depths. The wind swept through his long white hair as he began to enter the square well.

The miko was pulling back and aiming another shot.. This time, a sealing spell...

Sesshomaru landed softly on the dusty floor of the well and looked up at the blue sky..

The miko released her sealing spell. The arrow whistled through the air…

The youkai's muscles tensed and he once again jumped into the air…

The spell hit the side of the well and its magic took effect. As Sesshomaru's feet left the dirt ground, something caught him right behind his stomach and sent him reeling through the air.

When the youkai landed on the outer edge of the well, it was dark. He blinked several times, allowing his eyes to adjust to the dim light. Looking around him, he realized that he was no longer outdoors. He and the well had been shut inside a wooden house. Tricky magic, this miko had.

Sesshomaru stepped off the side of the well, keeping his sword in his hand. This was not something that had ever happened before. This was very strange.. indeed. And this house had a different scent. It smelled old, though he could be absolutely sure that it had just now appeared. Odd sounds were filtering in through the thin wooden walls. Things that he could not place. But there was a closer noise that caught his attention and the scent of the miko returned. It seemed odd and out of place too, but it was no doubt a miko. Sesshomaru turned toward the door just as a much younger human was walking through it.

Kagome stared at the sight before her with wide frightened eyes. She wanted to blink because surely she was just seeing thing, but she was too scared to risk taking her eyes off the youkai before her. Sesshomaru was standing not ten feet from her at the side of the well.

**Next chapter coming soon. I look forward to any and all reviews.**


End file.
